First Kiss
by Star.Vs.The.Gravity.Titans
Summary: He just wanted to see what it was like. I'm not good at summaries. First TT story. Based off of Noughts and Crosses


Hey** guys, this is my first Teen Titans story but my second overall. My Unknown Title story I decided not to do and my Fun In a Parallel Universe story I cancelled because it wasn't as good as I thought. Anyway, this is a TT version of Noughts and Crosses chapter one by Malorie Blackman. I lover her books! But we're getting off track. I've tried to change most of this to go well with the characters so if I did a bad job I'm sorry, I read a lot of stories but I. Not good at writing them. Im 14 for God sake! No flames!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans or Noughts and Crosses**

"Can I kiss you?"

Now that wasn't what Raven was expecting him to say. It was break time at Jump City High School and Raven and Garfield were sat on the field in the hot summer Logan, her best friend in the whole school, just asked to _kiss her? _Her of all people.

"Pardon?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Okay, so she didn't misstate him for talking to anyone else.

"Yeuk! What on earth for?"

"Just to see what it's like," he replied.

She wrinkled her nose - she couldn't help it. Kissing? Why on earth would Garfield want to do something so ...so feeble?

"Do you really want to?" Raven asked.

The blond teen shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

"Oh, all right then." Raven wrinkled up her nose again at the prospect. "But make it fast!"

Gar tuned to kneel beside her. Raven turned her head up towards his, watching with growing curiosity to see what he'd do next. She tilted her head to the left. So did he. She tilted her head to the right. Gar did the same. He was moving his head like it was her reflection or something. She put her hands on Garfields face to keek it still and dead centre.

"D'you want me to tilt my head to the left otpr the right?" She asked, impatiently.

"Er... which way do girls usually tilt their heads when they're being kissed?" asked Gar.

"Does it matter? Besides, how should I know?" She frowned. "Have I ever kissed a boy before?"

It's true. Raven has never kissed anyone before. She's had a few boyfriends in her life but she's never kissed them.

"Tilt your head to the left then."

"My left or your left?"

"Er... your left."

She did as asked. "Hurry up, before I get a crick in my neck."

Garfield licked his lips before his face moved slowly closer to Ravens.

"Oh no you don't," she drew back. "Wipe your mouth first."

"Why?"

"You just licked them."

"Oh! Ok!" Garfield wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Raven moved forward to resume her original position. Keeping her lips tight together, she wandered what she should do with them. Purse them so they stuck out slightly? Or should she smile to make them seem wider and more appealing?

"Hurry up!" she urged.

She kept her eyes wide open as she watched Gar's face move down towards hers. Garfields deep green eyes were open too. Raven was going cross-eyed trying to keep focus on his face. And then his lips were touching hers.

_'How funny! I'd expected Gar's lips to be hard and dry and scaly like a lizard's skin.'_ But they weren't. They were soft. Garfield closed his eyes. After a moment, Raven did the same. Their lips were still touching. Garfield's mouth opened, making hers open at the same time. Garfield's breath mingled with hers and felt warm and sweet. And then without warning his tongue was touching hers.

"Yeuk!" Raven drew back immediately and stuck my tongue out, wiping it with her hand. "What did you do that for?"

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I don't want your tongue on mine." Raven sook her head.

"Why not?"

"'Cause..." she shuddered at the thought of it, "... our spit would mix up."

"So? It's meant to."

Raven considered this.

"Well?"

"Ok! Ok!" She frowned, adding. "The things I do for you! Let's try it again."

Garfield smiled at her, the familiar twinkle in his eyes. That's the thing about him - he looks at Raven in a certain way and she's never quite sure if he's laughing at her. Before she could change her mind, Garfield's lips were already on Raven's - and just as soft and gentle as before. His tongue flicked into her mouth again. After a brief moment of thinking ugh! she found that it wasn't too bad. In fact it was actually quite nice in a gross-to-think-about-but-Ok-to-do sort of way. Raven closed her eyes and began to return Garfield's kiss. His tongue licked over hers. It was warm and wet but it didn't make her want to heave. And then her tongue did the same to him. She began to feel a little strange. Her heart was beginning to thump in a peculiar, hiccupy way that made her feel like she was racing down a roller-coaster, roaring out of control. Someone was tying knots with her insides. She pulled away.

"That's enough."

"Sorry." Garfield sat back.

"Why're you apologising?" Raven frowned. "Didn't you enjoy it?"

Garfield shrugged. "It was Ok."

Raven was annoyed. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help it. "Have you kissed any other girls besides me?"

"No."

"Not even Tara?"

"No."

"Or Kori?"

"No, Dick would kill me."

"Any girl I know?"

"No means no." Garfield huffed with exasperation.

"So why did you want to kiss me?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" Gar shrugged.

Raven relaxed into a smile. "Of course we are."

"And if you can't kiff your friends then who can you kiss?" Gar smiled.

Before any of them could answer the bell for the end of break went. Garfield stood up and helped Raven up the colected his bag, then he and Raven set of to class.

"One more thing, thanks for being the best first kiss." He smiled. Raven returned it.

"We're not telling anyone else, right."

Gar put his hand over his chest and grinned. "I promise." Then entered the class room.

**Review please!**


End file.
